


Honey Lemons

by nfra3711



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Flirting, M/M, dont look at me tnrb made shirayuki lemons a thing, really upfront flirting, why settle with lemons when you can have a whole ass snack (read: shiraishi)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfra3711/pseuds/nfra3711
Summary: Shiraishi makes some honey lemons for the team. They're not exactly Yukimura's favorite summer snack, but he soon finds a much better use of them.Can also be seen as a spin off ofDainty Chains.





	Honey Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> .... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) may i interest you in tnrb's current event-- the gacha is called HOT and the SR is [yukimura licking a honey lemon](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EB6KxYvW4AgRNVv?format=png&name=360x360)\--

The sound of metal knife hitting the cutting board echoes through the walls of the kitchen. It’s a little past ten in the evening, and it’s well expected that the kitchen would be bare of people, with maybe a few exceptions- still lingering around the adjacent dining area for some late night snacks. 

Shiraishi hums as he continues his task. Right next to the cutting board is a couple stacks of thinly sliced lemons, to which he will add just a few more before he proceeds onto the next step. On the opposite side of the board is a freshly opened jar of honey- its rich brown color catching the reflections of the dimmed kitchen lights beautifully. 

His playful hums stop for a moment, when he can hear the kitchen door slide open (it doesn’t take three seconds until the very familiar floral scent-- is that jasmine? hits his nose, and he can feel himself at ease). Knowing full well who the newly arrived companion is, he begins to hum again. 

The scent waltz closer, until the very source is then standing right next to him, and if Shiraishi could soak himself in the fragrance, he would. 

“So this is where you’ve been huddled up.” 

There are no words to describe how much he loves the scent, emanating from the young man who is now leaning his head down nearing the kitchen counter, eyeing the stack of lemons curiously. Yet, he may love the said young man’s voice even more-- sharp, always to the point, and it’s music to his ears. 

“Aw, have you been looking for me?” 

He teases-- of course the other has been looking for him. At that hour of the night they would usually be cuddled up in the corner of one of their beds, with a book in hand, their phones, or anything that tickles their fancy that particular evening. Sometimes it’s nothing; sometimes it’s just each other’s presence; sometimes, their hands would be too occupied with one another to care about anything else. 

Yukimura- eyes still glued on the lemons as if he’s suspecting them- knows for a fact that he has no need to grace the question with an answer. 

“Are you making honey lemons?” Instead, he replies with another question. 

Shiraishi chuckles, far too used to Yukimura’s demeanor. 

“That’s right,” he hums again. “I used to pack these for my sisters and I, especially when it’s really hot out.” 

He notices that his companion hasn’t looked away from the lemons once. “You seem really interested in them.” 

“I wouldn’t say interested, per se.” Yukimura says, though his action could be convincing of otherwise. “I’ve seen some of the girls in my class made these. Some first years in our club used to bring them to practice too.” 

“Hm,” Shiraishi watches the other young man, never thinking that anyone could make eyeing a bunch of lemon slices so painfully adorable. “So why all the staring?” 

“I just never understood the hype, is all.” Yukimura huffs, finally pulling away from the lemons then sighs. “Personally, I’d stick with energy drinks.” 

“They’re definitely not the all-magical cure to fatigue and tense muscles, no.” Shiraishi laughs, “But they sure taste better than energy drinks. And they make for healthier snacks, too.” 

Yukimura doesn’t look at all convinced. “They’re lemons. And honey.” 

“May I interest you to have some, then?” 

Shiraishi offers, as he takes a few steps back towards the fridge standing right behind the kitchen counter. He opens the fridge and quickly pulls out a container, of which inside seems to be more lemons already neatly soaked in honey. “I made this batch before dinner time, they should be ready by now!” 

The skeptical look on Yukimura’s face never leaves, even as Shiraishi places the container on the counter and opens its lid. 

It smells nice; sweet, but not overwhelmingly so, Yukimura admits, but it isn’t something that blows his mind. It is lemons and honey, after all. 

“Go ahead, try one!” 

Shiraishi smiles as he slides the container closer towards Yukimura and one; it’s something that Yukimura struggles to come to terms with and he would love for it not to be known by anyone other than himself that- he finds Shiraishi’s smile to be very, very stupidly charming and at times, almost disarming that he finds it incredibly difficult to look away from, and two; who is he to say no to something purely handmade by Shiraishi, really? He would probably regret it if he did and he knows it. 

So there he goes- despite his better judgment- as he takes one of the honey-soaked lemons from the container. He doesn’t immediately put it in his mouth, though, as he gives it a doubtful look one more time. 

Shiraishi laughs, again. Yukimura can be oh so very cute sometimes, it’s killing him. 

“I didn’t poison them, if that’s what you’re so worried about.” 

“Oh, you wouldn’t dare to.” Yukimura says, as-a-matter-of-factly. Shiraishi may grow strange, poisonous plants as a hobby, and who knows what else the man has under his sleeves. But it’s not what Yukimura’s concerned about, no- it’s the fact that it’s lemons. And honey. And he doesn’t think it would taste very good. 

Instead, he settles for a lick. One. And the moment the sticky surface of the lemon touches his tongue, he immediately decides that no, he does _ not _ like it, and apparently, it shows on his face because he can hear Shiraishi laugh again. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad.”

“It’s sour.” He has to try so hard not to start pouting. 

“It _ is _ a lemon, after all. But the honey makes it less so, doesn’t it?” 

Shiraishi has a point, as always, but he still doesn’t like the taste of honey and lemons together. 

The blond is still chuckling, and, while Yukimura loves the sound of his laughter and would not mind watching him laugh for the rest of the evening, he can’t help but think that the situation makes it seem like he has lost a bet- no matter how ridiculous it may sound- and Yukimura Seiichi does not enjoy feeling like he lost. 

So he brings the lemon slice back closer to his lips- which on its own seems to make Shiraishi stop chuckling and look at him in concern. 

“Ahh-- you don’t have to eat it, here, give it to me…” 

The comment goes unheard, though, as Yukimura once again gives the lemon slice a lick- slowly, this time- the tangy sensation that he doesn’t necessarily appreciate pushed into the back of his mind, as he runs his tongue over the gritty, wet texture of the fruit. 

He can practically hear Shiraishi gulp, more so as their eyes meet, and when he pushes half of the lemon slice into his mouth and starts nibbling lightly on it, the red on Shiraishi’s cheeks becomes visible. 

_Ah, yes. Nothing like the taste of victory. _

He can think of a few sounds that he would probably consider as erotic, though one sucking on a slice of fruit is definitely not one of them. But when he sucks in the sweet, thick layer of honey off the lemon, it certainly makes _ a _ sound and Shiraishi is making quite an elaborate cough in response to it. Yukimura likes that. 

He bites a piece of the slice- the sourness of the lemon once again returning to his mouth. He finds it that Shiraishi was right, though- the sweetness of the honey is slowly disarming that unpleasant sour taste- and the more he licks and chews, the less unpleasant it becomes. 

Or maybe, he’s just enjoying Shiraishi’s reaction too much. Way too much. 

When he bites into what remains of the slice, perhaps he does so a little too enthusiastically that droplets of lemon water escapes from his mouth onto his chin-- and perhaps, he reckons, that is also Shiraishi’s limit as the latter frantically reaches out for a paper napkin and hastily starts wiping the liquid off his chin. 

“Was that really necessary?” Shiraishi says, huffed, any attempt to conceal his restlessness defeated by his face that is now flushing pink up to the ears, and the occasional lip bite he does between his words. Yukimura knows that gesture all so well. 

“No,” Yukimura hums, “But you didn’t stop me, either.” 

“Would you have stopped if I tried?” 

“I wonder.” 

He closes the distance between them, leans in and kisses Shiraishi’s lips- fleeting enough to the touch, yet bold enough to indicate a desire for something more. 

He wonders for a moment if his lips taste sour on Shiraishi’s, or perhaps, maybe, the honey has long overcame that flavor that Shiraishi can only taste sweet like sugar. 

… Or perhaps, his mind then wanders to a third option, that it doesn’t matter so much, as he allows himself to be pushed against the kitchen wall, and he can hear a muted ‘thud’ as his back hits the solid surface. 

He doesn’t need to guess what’s happening next, because their lips have found their way to each other once more, pressing onto each other in a manner that is less elegant and more sloppy, and he can hear Shiraishi groan when his fingers slide around Yukimura’s waist. 

“It was still sour,” he whispers against Shiraishi’s mouth, nibbles on his upper lip and looks right into his clouded eyes. He can’t hide his grin as he can feel Shiraishi’s chest pressing closer against his own. “I’m sure you can offer me something better.” 

And of course, he doesn’t need to ask twice.


End file.
